Born In Silence
by Nerdlit8861
Summary: What if Chloe was never a necromancer, but a werewolf with a horrid past? What if Derek never met Simon but was a lone wolf in search of a home? Read as Chloe's past is unrevealed and the damage it has done and Derek must choose between Chloe or a mysterious figure that haunts Dereks' dreams. All original, copy rights to me Read and enjoy Don't forget to comment and favourite


~Born in the silence~

~Prologue~

Running fast and faster, everything around me seemed to blur. Heart pounding inside my chest, blood pumping with adrenalin, lungs and legs burring with strain, the soft terrain crunching beneath my feet, the forest molding into soft greens and browns as I sped by.

Behind me I heard crashing through the bushes and I pushed my legs harder until they roared with burned protest.

Glancing into my peripheral vision I saw furry blurs and I screeched to a halt, trying to propel myself into another direction.

Making a horrible mistake with the by misjudging my speed, I tripped and crashed to the ground. Howls of triumph sounded around me and I trembled in anticipation.

Looking around, I saw enormous wolves emerge from the foliage. All different shades of browns, blondes, reds, and blacks. If I hadn't known better I would've stared in awe of this beautiful and marvelous sight.

Hesitantly, I moved my body only to have a chorus of growls follow immediately after. I chuckled quietly to myself and stood up, testing my limits.

The pack encircling me continued to growl, I growled back, laughing to myself quietly.

A howl sounded at the back of the circle and the wolves split apart and an elegant, built, light grey wolf entered the circle followed by a huge auburn wolf and a smaller black wolf with white patches,

"Since when does the Black Water Pack share leadership?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

I heard the male wolf growl at me his green eyes burning with irritation. Shifting he stood over me by two inches. His blazing red hair matched the fire in his green eyes.

"You have no right to be trespassing on my territory." The alpha growled.

"Ah, so you're the alpha then. Then who are these to lovely ladies? I'm gonna guess you mate and daughter?" I snickered.

The little black and white wolf growled at me, her fur bristling, the grey wolf sat calmly her light blue eyes inspecting me.

"What do you want?" The alpha's tone was getting more agitated by the minute.

"Well your name for starters." I said calmly.

"Alpha Dallas. J. Walker, and who might you be, since you think you're so important as to trespass onto my territory." His voice was deep and held immense power

Casting glances at the wolves around me, my eyes kept wandering to the two she-wolves beside Alpha Dallas.

"Derek Alexander Souza." I smiled, saying my name with taunt respect.

The black and white wolf regarded me with curious pale violet eyes, her ears twitching back and forth.

Shifting my gaze to Alpha Dallas, I gestured to the females.

"Who are the she-wolves beside you?" I asked, my tone staying light.

The grey wolf shifted into her human for and I was a loss for words, she was stunning.

Her slender form was lean and tall, white hair cascaded in waves down her back, light blue eyes guarded as she assessed me slowly.

"Vivian Arian Herron, I'm the beta." Her voice was like bells in my ear.

"A female beta, that's a shock." I chuckled.

A growl rumbled from her chest and she barred her fangs at me. Smirking I barred my fangs back at her, her eyes narrowed.

The black and white wolf whined and I cast my glance towards her. She had her gaze turned everywhere but her alpha's and I as she pawed at the ground, avoiding eye contact with anyone who noitched her twitching.

I took a step in the wolf's direction and her head sapped towards me, violet eyes meeting green. Her eyes inspected mine then she whined again dropping her head.

"Is she going to change into her human form?" I asked Alpha Dallas.

He glared at me and I sighed.

"I'd like to ask you again Derek, why did you enter our territory?" Vivian asked, I shivered as my name rolled off her tongue like honey.

"I was just passing through and decided to stay a night." I replied.

"Or four." I heard a voice say from behind me.

Whipping around, my eyes landed on a short, chubby girl with straight, dark down hair and olive colored eyes.

"May I help you Callie?" Vivian sharp tone resounded.

"He's been camping in our territory for about four days." Her voice a high octave.

"It's okay Callie, we'll handle this." Dallas's voice sounded soft but firm, dismissing her.

Everyone else around us seemed to get the message and dispersed into the bushes. I looked at Vivian and she was assessing me again.

"Take a picture sweetheart, it'll last longer." I chuckled in a flirty tone.

Vivians' face heated and turned a soft shade of pink, Dallas growled at me warningly.

The black and white wolf had moved so close to me I could smell her scent.

 _'_ _Fresh dew after rain and vanilla._ _'_ My wolf purred happily inside my head.

The wolf encircled me, sniffing at my legs and hands, she came up to my bellybutton when she stood at her full height.

She barked happily and looked at her other pack members, prancing back over to them, her tail wagging vigorously. She looked into the alphas' eyes and whined, pawing at his legs, they both seemed to be having a telepathic conversation. Finally after what seemed like hours of waiting and awkward silence the alpha nodded his head hesitantly.

The wolf looked back at me with nervious and I looked at the 3 of them curiously.

The cracking of bones and a few whines of pain came from the wolf and she then she was human.

I got a look at her and gasped, horror gripping my features.

Her face had been scorched on the left side, making her skin grotesque and a harsh bright red small bumps littering over the burns, the scar traveled from her hairline and just barely missing her eye as it continued down to arm and hand. Scars covered a good portion of her other side as well as a few burns littering her ivory skin. Her hair was a deep black and her eyes were the same pale violet.

She stood there tensely as I assessed the markings on her body, realizing I'd been staring for too long, I looked away.

"I'm Chole Janae Saunders, but most people call me CJ." She mumbled in a soft tone, her voice scared and hesitant.

I slowly walked up to her and extended my hand towards her. A confused look passed her eyes as she raised her hand to meet mine, I gripped her softly and shook hers.

"Nice to meet you Chole, I'm Derek." I said with a small smile gracing my face.

She blushed and looked at the ground, a smile sneaking onto her face.

I let go of her hand, just noticing that Vivian and Dallas had left her and I alone.

Laughing nervously I scratched the back of my neck and glanced anywhere but the girl standing in front of me.

CJ cleared her throat and my eyes shot to hers. Her eyes showed no emotion, just a simple, captivating pool of purple.

"Soo, what happened to your, uh, body?" I asked awkwardly.

I visibly saw her tense up and her jaw tightened. I felt bad for asking her, but it was too late to take back the question now.

I heard her sigh and I looked away from her. Grabbing my hand she led me toward a fallen tree as we sat down casting her eyes downward and began to sob quietly, holding her body tightly together.

Feeling sad for the girl, I wrapped my arms around her and tried to comfort her. She laid her face into my neck and continued to sob a bit louder.

Eventually the crying died down, CJ whipped the tears from her eyes and looked at me warily.

"It's a long, long story." CJ choked out, her heart pounding.

"It's okay dear Chole, you don't need to tell me." I whispered, rubbing her back soothingly.

Nodding, she folded her hands in her lap and sighed.

"I've hardly told anyone what happened and I think someone should know." She told me with mournful eyes.

Grasping her scared hand, I nodded, Chole took a deep breath and this is where our story begins...

Hey guys, I hope you're all well.

I'm fantastic.


End file.
